There are a myriad of currently available multimedia applications including DVR recording, cloud storage of content, foursquare checking into show information, and sharing applications, produced by companies such as Facebook™, Twitter™, Instagram™, Miso™, getglue, etc. Also, bookmark applications are well known, such as Pinterest™, cloud bookmarks, and the like.
However, these applications have various shortcomings with respect to sharing thoughts and comments during the multimedia consumption. For example, consider the example of a user is reading a book. When the user wants to comment on a particular chapter or a particular paragraph, the user may want to refer to a particular chapter or a paragraph on a specific page. Thus, the user's comments are best understood when associated within a particular context. When other users see these comments, they may need to understand the context which can be found by reading nearby sentences or paragraphs and this presents a need for further information that would not normally be conveyed with shared specific comments. Using general social networking services, users can share their thoughts, comments on a particular selection of multimedia content.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, the thickness of the layers or regions may be enlarged in the drawings. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.